Haunting Her
by Metallic Mist
Summary: She doesn't believe in ghosts. But they believe in her. What happens when the spirits of two boys end up knocking at her window, begging for justice? She can no more ignore her powers to see the dead, and being a responsible citizen, she must help them. Even if her life ends up in a mess.
1. Precap

**A/n: hey guys! I'm back! And this time with a horror story **** .This is my first attempt to write something scary, so I hope you like it! :)  
**

PRECAP:

A school was built on a burial ground.

four years later, two students started having nightmares and restless nights. one day someone found them dead behind the church. Since then that area of the school has been restricted and closed down for all students and staff members.

Then fifty years later, _she _came into the school, and her life changed forever.

She doesn't believe in ghosts. But they believe in her. What happens when the spirits of two boys end up knocking at her window, begging for justice? She can no more ignore her powers to see the dead, and being a responsible citizen, she must help them. Even if her life ends up in a mess.

.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/

.

**A/n: Do you guys think I should continue? Because this is my first ever attempt at horror. Please tell me whether I should continue. And don't worry…cuz if I'm continuing the first chap will be longer than this. **

**WARNING!: This story DOES NOT have abhirika, rajvi ,vivesha or any other type of pairing. And when I say **_**pairing**_** I mean the 'romantic stuff' because I might end up with vivesha.( just the mention of them being together). And the story might not have Abhijeet in it _at all._**

**So guys please please review and tell me whether I should write it. :)**


	2. Lollipop

_He looked nothing like they had expected. In fact he didn't look like a ghost at all. He was of considerable height and health, had messy black hair and deep brown eyes. His face though, was smeared with red liquid, which was unmistakably blood. _

_they watched horrified as he ripped the body apart. they started to scream against their will, but couldn't hear anything. they screamed all they could, but all heard was their heart beat going faster and faster as he started to walk in their direction. their mind told their legs to run but the body didn't move. He was going to kill them and all they could do was stand there..._

_He was moving closer with each step. They were still standing there, as if their legs had been paralyzed. Her mind was in limbo. They was blank. Her heartbeat grew fast_er. And faster. And faster with every step he took. _She was_ _going mad. He was very close now. He raised his arm at her and…._

_Suddenly she felt piercing pain in her chest followed by dazzling white light._

She shirked as she roughly broke out from the dream and looked around. She was fine. Everything was alright. It was three at night._ Just a bad dream._ She thought. As she tucked into the bed sheets again and hauled into deep sleep.

* * *

Tasha Mehra. She was 24 years old and taught at Howards. Her life was perfect. She was a cool teacher and all students loved her. She had a perfect job. The perfect bunch of friends.

But one thing about her life wasn't perfect. _And she didn't know it._

"Good morning!" Tasha greeted cheerfully as she sat down at the table along with the other teachers for their daily morning meeting. She was one of the youngest of all the teachers at Howards except for tarika, who was her best friend and colleague.

She had been at Howards for a year now and was much liked by all students and staff members. But there was one teacher, who didn't like her. Professor chitty. She sometimes wondered whether it was even his real name.

Her first day at Howards, and her first meet with him had told her he disliked her. But later on as she carried on with teaching, she discovered that she was wrong. He _hated_ her.

But it wasn't just Tasha who he hated. He didn't like tarika either, and that was one of the things that surprised her the most, because she knew that her best friend had an amazing ability to impress people, and everyone liked Tarika.

But all the hatred the two young professors got from chitty, didn't seem to bother them at all. They always carried on life, and they seemed to shrug and walk away.

But chitty wasn't the reason she was so tensed today and as he sat down in the large cafeteria, with the teachers, no one but tarika noticed. She thought it was better to ask her alone and so made a mental note to do so. But because of her busy schedule, couldn't even talk to her and by dinner time she forgot.

* * *

Later that evening, a rather unusual discussion took place at the teacher's dinner table. "Why is the other wing closed down now?" they heard the one of the teachers say.

_Why?_

That was the one question everyone wanted to know, but not many people did. Only the few teachers who were there forty years back did. And it began haunting her each day.

**One day, two months later**

As the four teachers waited in the principal's office, they were silent. They stood up as he entered the room, a slight frown visible on his face.

As usual, he came straight to the point. "Good afternoon teachers. I expect you know why you are here?" he paused for a moment before continuing. "Since forty years, since the B wing has closed down, no teacher or student has dared to go into that block. Why is it that after such a long time, the students have forgotten about its history and are curious to explore it? These are surely not the students who I know."

"The students never knew about its history, sir, they were never told." Suggested one of the senior professors at the school. She had been there for forty five years.

"I am aware professor. But the rumors do state enough to stifle their curiosity, don't they?"

"Yes they do sir. But I think it's high time our students know the truth, for it isn't safe not knowing."

"Well then Asha, I think our teachers should know first." He glanced across the room at Tasha and tarika who stared at the others in bewilderment.

"Would you like to say anything else teachers?" he asked, and they stood up to move.

As Tasha and tarika were moving out he stopped them.

"Professors! I need to have a word with you" he said as the two of them were leaving the room. They stopped and looked at each other before they walked back and stood in the center of the large room. By now they had guessed what it was going to be about.

"very well Professors. I am pretty sure you know what this is going to be about." He said as serious as he ever was. The two professors in the room were a little confused. Perhaps, they didn't know how to react. Instead the put on their serious expressions and nodded firmly. _Wait. _They_ were _serious.

The both of them were anxious to know what had happened forty years ago. maybe it was fifty now. But tarika was more curious to know about the principal's room.

Why the walls of his cabin blood red? Why did it smell like daisies? And why were there always the photos of two boys hanging on the red walls? And who were the boys?

But it seemed to her that she wouldn't be able to know any of those reasons now. Or not until she knew what had happened here. Or maybe like she knew everything, and just wasn't able to remember it.

Strangely her best friend was feeling the same thing at the moment. Then suddenly all tarika could see was a bright light flash in front of her eyes, and the next moment all she could hear was _Rajat. _That was all she heard again and again until the white light flashed again and she was there, standing perfectly normal as if nothing had happened.

But again even strangely, Tasha went through the same thing. Except that what she heard was a boy screaming. He said _Sachin_.

"you may leave professors" the principal said seriously, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice. Tasha and Tarika stared at each other, before they slowly walked out of the headmaster's office.

* * *

_Hey." The tall student turned around to see a pretty girl with curly hair smiling at him. But her smile quickly turned into a frown, when she saw blood trickling down from the left corner of his forehead._

_"You went there again didn't you?" She asked, sulking slightly. "Why do you like to get into trouble every now and then? Don't you see how dangerous that place is? It's got spirits lurking around." She said threateningly, emphasising on the last sentence._

_"Really sonny? Really? Of all things you find spirits the most interesting way of scaring me?"_

_"No Sachin! I'm serious. Don't you know that this school was built on on a burial ground? Haven't you heard that that the sweepers have seen the spirits sing and dance all night long? Sachin, this school is the most dangerous place you could have ever come across from twelve midnight till two in the morning." The girl exclaimed her curly locks bouncing on her shoulders as she shook her head vigorously and her voice slightly quivering with fear when she spoke._

_The boy named Sachin snorted as he moved forward and slung his arm around her shoulder comfortingly. "You know what sonny? Spirits, ghosts are just ways of scaring us. I'm sure there is a reason behind this. And if they say that the spirits activate themselves from twelve to two, we should have been dead long time back."_

_"Dead long time back?" She asked confusion written all over her face._

_"Yea.. Don't you remember how we fell in love? It was around half past twelve, if i remember correctly. And I was playing the piano. Spirits hate music, so they would have killed me in an instant." He chuckled._

_" You won't listen to me. Will you?"_

_"No." the boy replied, shaking his head._

_The girl sighed._

_"Lollipop?" she asked,after a long while of silence, taking out a white stick with a pink and purple wrapper out of her light blue jumper and handing it to the boy. He accepted the candy silently._

_"Won't tell anyone, will you?" He asked the girl as he unwrapped the stick and shoved the candy into his mouth._

_"Nope."_

* * *

The first rays if the morning sun shone through her window, casting an orangish glow over the furnished room. A pink pillow fell off the bed, seconds before the red and gold alarm clock went off, its irritable tone echoing within the pearly white room.

Tarika groaned slightly as she opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the sunlight that streamed through the curtains of her window.

Irritated she groaned even more, and threw down another pink pillow. Annoyed with the alarm clock still ringing, she slammed her palm on the top of the red and gold, circular box in the side table. To her, the clock looked more like an intruder or an alien, who had very rudely interrupted her dream.

Sulking slightly, the curly haired girl got out of bed. She noticed that the alarm clocks handle was broken, most probably because of her exerting her fury on it a couple of times. Taking pity over the poor device, she made a mental note to get it fixed later.

Still annoyed, Tarika managed to have a shower and get dressed, thankfully _without_ breaking anything. She wasn't really a morning person.

Last night in the principal's office was shocking and even if Tarika didn't show it, she was scared to death. She and Tasha had always thought that something with the school wasn't right, but their doubts were confirmed last night. And If that wasn't good enough, they were told that they were a part of it.

She had always thought of the headmaster as a kind and understanding person, but after yesterday, she found him _frightening_. Who wouldn't anyone after his _'stay aware of the ghosts around you'_ speech?

He was definitely scary. But what if he was right? What if they were the next target? What if she died in the next year?

Tarika quickly pushed the rather disturbing thoughts out of her mind. She started clearing her dressing drawer. She put all her eye products to one side and all her powders and foundations as the back. Just as she was arranging her lip gloss she noticed something pink and purple sticking out. Pulling it from underneath the large pile of lip products, she retrieved a... Lollipop?

Strange. Why would her dressing drawer have a lollipop in it? Besides, she didn't really have a liking for them and she absolutely hated grapes, which happened to be the flavour.

She cringed at the thought of the taste. Tarika and the fruit did certainly have tragic past. But today, the candy seemed strange. With her left hand, she touched the white stick of the candy, because she had been holding the top with her right hand. But as soon as she touched it, she felt throbbing pain, rise up through her fingers, and reached the scar that was traced along from the bottom of her thumb to the centre of her palm. Tarika let out a small cry as she dropped the lollipop. It fell back into the drawer with a thud.

She stared at her hand, in shock and pain. She felt like her scar was burning. Then suddenly, the corners of the marks started to glow and turned to a sparkly shade of shade spread throughout the scar. Then it turned pink then red and finall silver. Tarika felt her hand feel cold suddenly. The scar then started to dissolve into her palm, until it had disappeared.

All the while Tarika stood there, gaping at her palm.

_Great! Just great!_ She thought to herself.

Until now, she didn't like candy. Now, she was scared of it too. But _how_ on the world, could a _lollipop_ make a _scar_ disappear?

She hated lollipops more than anything now. How could Sachin like lollipops? And who was he?

And where was her wrist watch?

Groaning as she rummaged through another drawer, she came to another conclusion._ She hated Tuesdays too._


	3. Charming Bhoot Prince

He slid his hands into his pockets, wishing he had remembered to bring his gloves.

The frost laced grass crunched beneath his feet as he strayed, meandering around the various, unevenly scattered gravestones and memorials.

The paths were illuminated by various lights, some near death and flickering, and some seemed to flicker as moths danced around them.

He could see the naked branches of an oak tree stretching out towards the sky, like pleading arms. He suddenly felt the emotion swell inside him.

He quickly made his way to the two isolated tombstones near the oak tree. Kneeling beside the first one he sighed heavily,his breath coming out as wisps of white, before disappearing into the darkness.

His gaze wandered around the graveyard for a few moments, before it returned to the tombstone. He read the memorial again.

_In memory of  
Sachin,  
A great brother, son and friend._

He felt a tear run down his cheek and hastily wiped it away, but the tears kept flowing, the soft breeze making them feel very cold against his cheek.

He reached into his coat, and pulled out a black rose and plucked out two petals, before placing the rose on the tomb. He got up and walked over to the second grave, and placed the two petals on top.

The man stared at the gravestones for a long time before he finally got up and walked out of the graveyard.

A few minutes later, another man walked in. He had dark brown hair, and hazel brown eyes. He walked over to the two isolated graves. A tear slid down his cheek.

He waved his hands, and a black rose appeared out of thin air. He too plucked out two petals and placed them on the first grave with the other rose. Then he walked over to the second grave and placed the rose, alongside the two black petals and silently walked out and disappeared into the dark night.

* * *

The sky was purple. Possibly the most beautiful shade of purple the she had ever seen. The world was damp from the aftermath of the rain and the darkness seemed to engulf them, as they sat on the porch. They were drunk.

"Tell me tasha, have you ever fallen in love with a _bhoot_?" Tarika asked, her voice thick with drink.

"Bhoot as in the white stuff, that has hands and eyes?" She asked. "Not yet," She continued as Tarika vigorously nodded her head, "but I have a feeling that I will. With a charming bhoot prince."

"A charming bhoot prince? Whose that?"

"I don't know." tasha replied. "Maybe someone who is sweet, nice, cute, and ya know, all Romeo-ish."

" I don't like Romeo," Tarika groaned, scrunching her nose "but Juliette is nice."

"Hush Tarika! I'm not wonky. If... You know what I mean." She laughed.

" Tasha you're drunk."

"No shit Sherlock!"

"No really, I think I fell in love with a dead guy. He was cute."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Then if that's so, the world has been tricking kids into believing that ghosts are transparent and white... Or whatever the hell they are."

"White..."

"And transparent."

"But if they are white they can't be transparent, because they are white and white is white and not transparent."

" Tarika, you're drunk too."

"We'll obviously Watson."

"Hey! Why am I always Watson?" Tasha asked in an offended tone.

"Because I'm Sherlock remember?"

Tasha stared at Tarika and then looked around before she looked at Tarika again and then looked at the trees. "Well then I guess we're both drunk." She looked over to Tarika again only to find her asleep. Tasha sighed.

"Only if I had magical powers." she mumbled before she too feel asleep on the porch.

* * *

Three hours later, a figure emerged from the darkness. He picked up both the girls, and carried them into the room.

He placed Tarika on the bed, before he carried tasha out of the room through the other door, to her room.

He placed her on the bed before he kneeled down by the side.

"Charming bhoot prince, huh?" He smirked to himself. He kissed tasha's forehead before walking out through the door.

However he didn't realise that he had forgotten something. A bracelet.

* * *

A/n: Hello! Sorry that was kind of short, but I had this desperation to post something before my exams on Monday (I think its lucky for me).And I felt pretty drunk while writing the tasha- Tarika part (I wasn't really drunk.) the whole thing may sound a bit crazy because I didn't have time to wait and think about it. Secondly, all the stories posted here, I've read all of them and they are plain brilliant. It's just that I couldn't review. :( But you guys are amazing!

Then, I remember, I had said that there would be no romantic stuff in this story, but being the cheesy teenager that I am, I just changed the story a bit. So as of today, this story has vivesha, and something- rika ( seeing that not everyone is at peace with rockstar, and I don't feel like having abhirika.) So, suggest names for this guy. And the something-rika will be completely one sided (Tarika won't reciprocate the guy's feelings) so, don't worry! ;) have fun and I hope you enjoyed! Review, because I baked you cookies! :)


End file.
